La esperanza de un corazón
by ALih Jhac
Summary: Sin resumen.


**Comentario Inicial (Alisson): **

**Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien y que hayan iniciado el año con una sonrisa, aquí les traigo una historia muy especial, un poco parecida a la de rojo rojo atardecer, pero esta, tendrá un poco mas de historia, y como yo estoy a cargo, ya que mi hermano se largó, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. :D**

**En fin, espero que les guste, si es así, juro que les haré muñecos y los besaré hasta que mis labios desaparezcan. Disfruten del capitulo. :D**

* * *

—No… gracias a ti, porque siempre estuviste ahí… para mí.

########

Durante estos últimos días, me han pasado muchas cosas… cosas importantes y otras, tan triviales como las de cualquier día, por cierto, hablando de cosas triviales, los fideos que hizo hoy mi pa, estuvieron exquisitos… ¡vaya festín!... en fin, he aprendido un nuevo movimiento bárbaro que el maestro Shifu me enseño y que por accidente lo usé en su rostro y juraría haber visto que su nariz quedó invertida... como decía, así que terminé castigado y aquí estoy, corriendo con mi bárbara velocidad de arriba abajo las escaleras del palacio y…. uno más… ¡uno más! ¡al fin! ¡pude llegar a la cima! ¡JUJUJU! ¡ no por nada soy el guerrero dragón… pero… no me siento bien... ¡ay no! ¡voy a vomitaAUGWAHGWUAW!... "pant" "pant", esa era mi sopa… en fin, que ya perdí el hilo de lo que iba a decir… ¡o sí!, como decía estos últimos días me han pasado muchas cosas, y sólo una ha sido la que creo que es la mejor que me ha pasado y me pasará en mi vida, gracias a un maestro que me dio una gran lección…

########

Un día normal en el valle de la paz, tan tranquilo y similar a cualquier otro, donde los compradores y vendedores merodeaban las estrechas avenidas del lugar, y el sol resplandeciente iluminaba con elegancia el lugar, un panda se encontraba sentado mirando dicho atardecer bajo la enorme sombra establecida gracias al árbol de durazno sagrado más que meditando, estaba observando la enorme pendiente que conducía al valle de la paz siendo esta coloreaba por el naranja intenso que se mezclaba entre la luz del sol, y las sombras de las montañas; comiendo un durazno y respirando con tranquilidad, cerró sus ojos curveando sus labios en una sonrisa cálida, fue entonces que se quedó dormido.

Sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro y lo agitaba suavemente, entre su sueño podía escuchar una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre y que cada vez, se hacía más y más clara y audible.

—¡Poo!. El panda abrió sus ojos de golpe dando un salto que lo dejó colocado sobre sus pies estando en pose de batalla.

Al irse la ceguera de sus ojos por la dilatación, agitó su cabeza hacia los lados y enfocó su vista a la voz de la que había provenido, suavizó su gesto al verla ahí mirándolo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Tú nunca aprenderás panda. Dijo con orgullo mientras lo miraba con autoridad.

—(¿Qué debo de aprender?... no han inventado un rollo que te enseñe a no quedarse dormido) ¿Qué sucede?. Se reincorporó volviendo sus sentidos a la normalidad.

—Antes que nada, límpiate la cara, parece que… el durazno no encontraba tu boca. Dijo con recelo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué?. Se tocó la barbilla y en efecto, estaba llena de durazno hasta su nariz, se rió de el mismo mientras se limpiaba con su antebrazo.

Ella solo lo miraba con una mueca de desaprobación a unos pasos de él con los brazos por detrás de su espalda.

—Ya termine, ahora, dime qué pasa. Se saboreó los labios.

—El maestro Shifu solicita tu presencia en el salón de los héroes, así que vine a buscarte. Respondió restándole interés a la plática.

—Enserio… ¿Tu viniste a buscarme?. Preguntó sin creerse media palabra.

—En realidad no, el maestro Shifu me asignó la tarea de encontrarte, y además, ya llevabas perdido desde la tarde y ya no aguantaba a Mono y a Mantis pidiendo a gritos de tu sopa. Respondió aún con ese gesto neutral y esa voz tan cortante.

—Ah… ya veo. Dijo el agachando de a poco en poco la mirada, de alguna manera, el desinterés bruto que ella sentía hacía el le dolió.

Pasando 10 segundos incómodos para él y molestos para ella, caminó al primer peldaño de la bajada mirando con el cuidado de no tropezar, ella lo siguió desde atrás a paso firme. Cuando llegaron al salón de los héroes, se encontraron con Shifu meditando en el centro de un cuadro de velas que iluminaban todo el salón.

—Gracias por la ayuda Tigresa, puedes retirarte. Dijo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, maestro. Respondió haciendo una reverencia para después salir del salón.

El guerrero dragón se había quedado parado, mirando a sus alrededores y jugándose los dedos mientras esperaba a que el maestro Shifu le diera alguna indicación. Después de un minuto de silencio, el panda rojo dejo caer sus manos sobre sus piernas apoyando el peso de su torso en ellas.

—Toma asiento, guerrero dragón. Este obedeció casi al instante dejándose caer en el suelo mientras seguía mirando a Shifu con un gesto dudoso.

—Maestro Shifu, ¿Por qué me ha llamado?. Shifu abrió los ojos relajando un poco su gesto.

—¿Tiene que suceder algo para poder charlar con un amigo?. Preguntó en tono suave.

Po, en estado de shock, y sin saber que responder, quedó desencajado, su lengua se había adormecido y su quijada era incapaz de moverse, movió la cabeza hacia los lados en un "no" como respuesta.

—Bien, me da gusto verte guerrero dragón, quería tomar una charla contigo, si no te molesta…

—Para nada maestro, absolutamente. Respondió con brusquedad haciendo que Shifu sonriera.

De pronto, Zeng, el mensajero del palacio, se acerco con una bandeja donde había dos tazas y una tetera humeante, cada quien tomo la suya y la llenó casi hasta desbordarlas con el líquido, después de sorber un trago, ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Shifu tomó la palabra.

—Y dime guerrero dragón… ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?. Dijo con voz suave, mientras aprisionaba la taza entre sus patas y acogía su cola en su espalda.

—No entiendo maestro. Shifu, dándole otro sorbo a la taza de té sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Tú decías, que esto era lo que siempre quisiste, que esto siempre fue el sueño de tu vida, y ahora que lo vives… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Sigue siendo este el propósito de tu vida?. Preguntó con suavidad.

Po agachó su mirada mientras el agarre de su taza perdía presión sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro, alzó su mirada de nuevo apoyándose en sus piernas.

—Todos los días, voy al durazno, muchas veces para escapar de sus castigos. Shifu sonrió negando con la cabeza.-Y muchas otras… es por lo de mi especie.

Shifu entendió el dolor de él transmitido en palabras, en un momento se sintió culpable por haberle hecho memoria de esos malos recuerdos.

—Lo siento Po, si no quieres no…

—Me siento a pensar sobre mi futuro, me intriga saber que, después de mí, no habrá nadie más que represente a un panda, solo quedará un vago recuerdo de lo que fue el ultimo panda… el guerrero dragón. Respondió cabizbajo.

—Panda, pero tu vida no acaba, al mundo no le importa tu autoestima, debes de aprender eso. Po lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Eh?.

—Solo, deja el pasado en el pasado panda, tú haces la diferencia, no te sientas a ver como los recuerdos te hunden, eres un guerrero, con la frente en alto, eres… el guerrero dragón. Exclamó con entusiasmo dedicándole una sonrisa al panda. Este se contagió de su misma sonrisa y hasta soltó una pequeña risita.

—Gracias maestro… pero en verdad, retomando lo que usted menciono sobre mi propósito, ahora tengo uno nuevo, y ese es… el de tener una familia, una esposa a la que amar con todo mi corazón y unos cachorros a los cuales darles todo mi tiempo, todo mi cariño y toda mi atención por el resto de mis días. Dijo sonriendo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Shifu, quedó anonadado ante las palabras tan profundas del panda que una vez consideró torpe e inútil, en ese momento, pudo ver a Oogway frente a él, cuando empezaba sus primeros días de entrenamiento, sonrió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él colocando su pata en su hombro.

—Po… jamás creí que palabras tan profundas como esas fueran a salir de tu boca, me dejaste anonadado. Dijo con voz suave.

—Si (risa nerviosa), ya sabe, lo de las paz interior y esas cosas… me hacen ser mas bárbaro. Contestó entre pequeñas risas.

—Espero que puedas tener lo que deseas guerrero dragón. Le dijo brindándole todo su apoyo. Po se coloco de pie haciendo una reverencia y retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—Gracias maestro, por todo, usted es el maestro más bárbaro de toda China. Shifu asintió con la cabeza colocándose las manos detrás de su espalda en señal de agradecimiento.

—Ah, y maestro, tengo una pregunta. Dijo ahora nervioso, lo que le causó curiosidad al panda rojo.

—Dime guerrero dragón.

—Quería preguntarle acerca de un permiso (risa nerviosa)…

—Entiendo… ¿Para qué quieres un permiso?.

—Lo que pasa es que. Sus mejillas se coloraron.—Hablando de esa chica especial… ya tengo una en mente y quisiera pedir su permiso para poder decirle a ella lo que siento (risa nerviosa).

—Pero no entiendo, yo creo que el permiso se lo debes de solicitar al padre de esa jovencita así que… (Un momento, creo que ya se a donde quieres llegar panda… ¿Será posible?¿Quizás me equivoque? De igual manera, si es lo que creo que es… sentiré mucha felicidad por ella, de haberse topado con un hombre que va a cuidar de ella). De pronto, se puso serio, arrugó su frente y empezó el tic en su oreja izquierda, como cuando se pone muy molesto. — ¿Panda, esto es… lo que creo que es?. Utilizó su mejor voz amenazante.

—Emm… no sé de qué me está hablando maestro… yo creo que los cinco me necesitan. Se disponía a correr pero Shifu apareció frente a él frenándolo con su bastón.

—Panda nada de juegos, responde mi pregunta ¿Estamos pensando en la misma "chica especial"?. Hizo entusiasmo en las últimas palabras.

—Ya se lo dije, no sé de qué me está hablando. Respondió tratando de evadir contacto visual.

—Te haré correr las escaleras 100 veces, sin descansos, sin comidas y sin agua.

—¡Esta bien! ¡sí!, hablamos de la misma maestro, hablamos de… Tigresa. Respondió ocultándose la cara con las manos por lo rojo que se pudo. Shifu cambio su semblante serio a una pensativo, retiró el bastón del estomago del guerrero dragón retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—Panda, yo… yo no sé qué decir, la verdad…

Pum!

Tigresa entró casi cayéndose por la velocidad a la que iba, tomando toda la atención de los dos maestros que se encontraban muy pensativos, al menos, hasta que ella llegó.

—Maestro, ¡tenemos buenas noticias!. Dijo con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Po ya había visto este gesto, no le agradó para nada, frunció el ceño como ya sabiendo que es lo que venía después, Shifu alzó una ceja mientras colocaba sus manos por detrás.

—¿Qué sucede Tigresa?.

—Maestro, tendremos una visita muy importante de Japón. Contestó haciendo gestos felices y demás cosas que no iban con ella, haciendo que el maestro y el guerrero dragón la miraran con suma rareza, ella al daré cuenta, rápidamente retomó su postura seria. —¡Ah! ¡jem!, disculpen.

—¿Quién viene al palacio?.

Tigresa le entregó un rollo a Shifu que sostenía en su pata derecha, Shifu al leerlo engrandeció los ojos y miró a Po con algo de incomodidad, este se cruzó de brazos sin perder su ceño fruncido.

—Tendremos visitas de Yírijo.

* * *

**Comentario final (Jack):**

**¡Oye! ¿Por que dices que no estoy?.**

**Ya verás cuando haga el próximo capitulo, no te voy a incluir por mentirosa.**

**Alisson: No porfis, era una bromita de hermana. XP**

**Ajá, si claro que sí, lo recordaré cuando este actualizando la próxima vez.**

**Por si no saben quien es Yírijo, es una langosta que sale en en kung fu panda, legends of awesomeness, (leyendas de Po), el capítulo se llama, The way of the prawn ( A la manera de la langosta).**

**No haré spoiler, pero no se los recomiendo a los Tipo Fanáticos, no les gustará mucho, pero si son curiosos y quieren, véanlo, están advertidos , y además, tendrían que verlo para que puedan entender esta historia. :/**

**En fin, miren, se me olvidaba, ya terminé dos dibujos, bueno, solamente uno, el otro falta de pintarlo, espero que les gusten, aunque con mi mano temblorosa , no quedaron muy bonitos.**

**Si quieren verlos, pasen por nuestro perfíl, ahí les dejare los links, si les gusta, hagan el favor de dejar un review en esta historia, se los agradecería mucho, y opinen si los quieren coloreados o no, ya que, no sé colorear muy bien, apenas estoy aprendiendo jeje. Sin mas que decir, los veo hasta la próxima.**


End file.
